


Art inspired by The Swan

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, feathers - Freeform, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832329) by [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/pseuds/waitfornight). 



The fanart today is to illustrate a fanfiction I'm following new chapters with passion : The Swan, by the talented Waitfornight.  
This story is a true poetry . The love story between Charles and Erik emerges very gradually , in small successive touches like a impresionniste painting.  
The atmospheres are mysterious and the feelings are intensely dramatic.  
In this drawing, I do not show a particular scene. Instead, I wanted to express the general feeling that inspires me the story.  
Erik and Charles are like two dancers in a ballet very tender, very slow.  
They fondle and breathe .  
The curse that haunts Charles appears . His wings are almost here and his back is almost covered with the feathers of the swan.  
I find that he does look a bit like an angel. And Erik , who is holding him gently , is a bit like his knight in adoration.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150617083825618421.jpg.html)


	2. stained glass

new colors and a background for an old fanart, this fic is now finish and it's a beauty !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/171028073606946692.jpg.html)


End file.
